


Oneshot: Loki/Reader: Can't You Tell?

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Loki is jealous, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is jealous of the relationship you have with Thor, even though Thor knows you have a crush on him. </p>
<p>Loki sees you with Thor on his way to see you after months of no communication. He doesn't like what he finds and he takes it out on you. </p>
<p>However, he wasn't expecting what you were going to say to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot: Loki/Reader: Can't You Tell?

You were a princess that grew up right outside the castle. Your family had special ties with Odin and Frida. Therefore, you grew up with the two boys who were of similar age to you. 

Since growing up, you were fascinated by Loki as a person. He was always in solitude with a book in his hands. Or he was outside practicing his magic skills with Frida at the training grounds. He rarely opened up to you, but when he did, you knew he was being genuine about his feelings. 

As for Thor, he always wanted to play with you. Even if it meant playing “house” as children. The two of you were inseparable and everyone accepted the two of you. Everyone except for Loki. 

Loki never understand how you could tolerate the clinginess of his brother. He saw it in your face that you wished to be left alone at times. Of course, you were too kind to push someone like Thor away. 

Whenever you weren’t with Thor, you could be found sitting under a tree with Loki. The two of you talked about anything without a single pause. There were times that the two of you napped together under that tree. Either with Loki’s head on your lap or your head on his lap. 

He cherished those moments. 

However, the two of you have grown into mature adults. The two of you know better than to do something like that anymore. Although the two of you secretly wish to do it again.  
____________________________

Thor had wanted to take a walk with you around the garden today to catch up with you. The two of you had not spoken in months thanks to his constant training. You missed seeing the goofy and loving man. 

It also didn’t help that your family was preparing you to find a husband soon. Your age was now the perfect time of fertility. Your parents were giving you choice to find your own husband but only for a year's time. Then it’s up to them to decide your fate. 

You sighed knowing you might not have a choice at all. 

__________________________________________  
Thor’s footsteps resonate in the empty hall of your castle. His cape and armor looked perfectly fit for him. Even his hair was styled complete his look as the Prince of Asgard. 

“Good Afternoon, Princess Y/N. You look lovely today” He smiled and winked at you. 

You blushed and jumped up to hug him tightly. 

“I missed you!” Thor swung you around and gently placed you back down. 

“As have I” He began walking to the entrance of your home, where a large garden awaits outdoors, “Let’s talk outside. It’s a beautiful day”

_______________________

You and Thor began walking down the path of the garden. It reminded you of all the times the two of you had shared secrets. It was the same path Thor had pushed out of you how you felt about Loki. 

At the time, you were a young woman (16-18 years old). It was then you started develop feelings for Loki. Loki was starting to look and act like a man. He was a charming gentlemen who had women bowing at his feet. You will admit you were jealous of the attention he gave them. 

But you knew such was life. 

So you pined for him instead. 

__________________________________

As the two of you talked, Thor noticed a path that was covered with beautiful flowers on both sides. He couldn’t help himself but want to pick them for you. So, he let you keep talking and diverted his attention to the flowers on the other path. 

You stopped noticing you could hear only your footsteps, “Thor?” You looked around, no clue where he could have gone. 

As you turned and walked back down the path to search for him, you heard a horse approach the path. 

You turned to see Loki, in his signature green armor that brought out all of his features. 

“Y/N!” He said, smiling at you.

“Loki!” You put your hand up to your mouth, surprised that he came to see you. 

You noticed Loki’s smile fading as Thor approached you from behind. You turned to see him with a handful of beautiful flowers. 

“I thought you would like these” Thor smiled and handed them to you. 

“Oh my.. These are beautiful!” You took them and smelled the aroma they gave off. 

“Ah brother! You finally came to see our beautiful friend. Just in time too, I have to go back to training” Thor gave you a kiss on the cheek and walked down the path in the opposite direction. 

__________________

Loki got off his horse looking mildly annoyed. You can tell because his jaws were clenching. 

“I didn’t know you were coming today” You smiled at him, watching as he smoothed down his clothes to be free of any wrinkles. 

“I thought I’d pay a visit” He looked over at you, “But I can see that I shouldn’t have come at this very moment” He cleared his throat. 

You looked down at the flowers, replaying what just happened, “Oh.. Loki, Thor and I” 

“I know. I know what you two are.. Congratulations” He cut you off. His eyes were staring deeply into yours. 

You laughed nervously, “What.. We’re not together” You put the flowers on the ground, “He just came to visit me.. As a friend” 

He scoffed, “I’m sure this is what friends do” 

You glared at him, “You of all people should know Thor is not the man I see myself marrying” 

“Yeah.. Like I’m supposed to believe all those things you said to me years ago and apply it to this situation” He waved his arms around. 

“Why are you so angry about it” You marched up to him, making sure to keep eye contact with him, “It’s not like you’ve never done something sweet like that for me” 

“I was hoping, I was the only one to do something like that for you” He brushed his hair back and away from his face. 

“What, so you think I’m in love with Thor?” You chuckled. 

“Yes, it seems like it” He looked down at you seriously.

“You’re mistaken. Thor isn’t the one I love” You spat at him and crossed your arms. Then your eyes widened as you realized you were confessing. 

Loki’s body calmed significantly when he heard you say that. 

“So who do you love then?” His hand lingered up to your cheek and lifted your head up to look at him. 

“I-It doesn’t matter. He’s never looked at me that way before” You broke eye contact with him. 

“How could he not? You are perfection in anyone’s eyes” You look at him surprised. He returned eye contact which was slightly alluring. 

“Thank you, Loki” You blushed.

“Tell me something Y/N, is this what you feel when you see him?” Loki grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating fast. It was almost as if you could feel your own heart at that very moment. His eyes were searching yours for the validation you’ve been wanting to give him all these years.

“Always” You whispered, grabbing his other hand and placing it over your heart for him to feel. 

Loki took the hand at your chest and moved it up to your face once more. 

“I’ve been waiting so long to do this” He smiled leaning down, grabbing both sides of your face with his hands. He leaned his head to the side, brushing his lips against yours. 

Your hands rested on his chest and you hooked your fingers on his armour, pulling him towards you. This was all the validation Loki needed to know if this true. 

He needed to know that you were pining for him just as he was pining for you. He wanted to feel the warmth of your lips against his cold ones. For years, he observed your beauty develop into who you are today. All he wanted was to wake up and see you there, wrapped in his arms. 

You lifted up on your tip toes to meet his height. You both leaned into the kiss wantingly. The feeling of your bodies connected so intimately was truly better than imagining it. 

Loki pulled you in closer, letting his fingers lose themselves in your hair. He parted your lips with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of your mouth. He groaned as you grabbed locks of his hair. 

The kiss slowed down from its passionate beginning. He kissed you lightly, gently, and teasingly slow. He pulled apart to see your lips puffed and cheeks dusted in pink. 

“Marry me” He whispered, brushing your hair back to what it was before he messed it up, “You are the only woman I want in my life forever” He leaned his forehead onto yours, listening to your breathing return to normal. 

“I accept” You smiled, watching Loki lean back to analyze your face. He smiled, realizing it was your true wish. 

He kissed you deeply again, unable to resist his new fiance.


End file.
